Dulce Confusión
by MicaaCullen
Summary: Dos amigos despiertan luego de una noche confusa, ninguno de los dos tiene interés por el otro ¿o si? Edward y Bella se conocen desde siempre. Él se esta por casar pero algo cambia las cosas. ¿Está tan enamorado como creía? Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.
1. Borrachera

_**Bueno aquí vamos; esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste.**_

¡Qué noche! Había sido el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Alice y como lo prometí la acompañe a un bar de moda junto con Rosalie, su prima. Al llegar a Blood, el nuevo pub que había inaugurado Emmet, mi hermano, nos dirigimos al Vip donde lo encontramos a él, sus amigos Jasper y Edward y a los compañeros de la Universidad de Alice, todos gritaron un eufórico ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y se dispersaron en búsqueda de una buena noche. De inmediato tanto Alice como Rose fueron a saludar a sus amigos y yo tomé asiento en uno de los sillones.

flashback

_Edward, quien por cierto era mi mejor amigo, se sentó a mi lado y me entregó una copa. _

_- Eres mi ángel- dije mientras bebía del trago- esta riquísimo Edward, dime ¿dónde está Tania?_

_- Lo sé pequeña es tu favorito , Tania se ha quedado estudiando, sabes que detesta las reuniones en bares._

_La muy mojigata tenía bien engañado a mi Edward, eran novios desde la secundaria, ella era la mejor amiga de Rosalie por ese entonces y la conocimos en el cumpleaños 16 de Alice. Hace ya 6 años, y desde ese momento inicio una relación con mi mejor amigo. No me mal interpreten, no estoy celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero es que ella es una zorra. Ha engañado a Ed con cada hombre que se le cruzó. De hecho Rose ya no le habla._

_- Oh pobrecilla, ¿le quedan muchas materias?- Oh sí, soy una gran hipócrita al tratarla bien, pero ¿Qué más da?_

_-No este verano estará libre, planeo proponérselo en mayo.- Ella se recibe de enfermera y el es médico, que buena combinación. ¡Maldita sea Eddie cuando notaras que no te quiere!_

_-Genial, ¿le darás el anillo de tu madre?- la madre de Edward había fallecido cuando éramos niños y le había dado su anillo de compromiso con la condición que se lo diera a quien fuese el amor de su vida._

_- No lo sé, no lo creo conveniente a ella le gusta la joyería moderna, tal vez en otro momento._

_-Vamos Ed! Ella sabrá apreciar ese anillo.- llevábamos varias copas para ese momento y la música no me permitía oír mas allá de mis labios, por ello Edward estaba muy cerca mío._

_- Lo pensaré, ¿crees que Alice se enojara si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?_

_-Ni siquiera nos ha buscado. ¡Vamos!_

_Salimos del local y nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward, regalo de su padre cuando se recibió el año pasado. Edward es mayor que nosotras por 2 años. Nos dirigimos a un bar más tranquilo y nos pedimos unas copas más. Siempre era así nos poníamos a hablar y perdíamos noción de los demás._

_- ¿cómo se encuentra James?- preguntó, mierda._

_-el y yo no hablamos desde hace días.- reacciono del letargo que le producía la bebida y fijo sus orbes verdes en mi_

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te hizo algo?- su mirada, siempre clamada, había mostrado vestigios de furia contenida y su voz hasta el momento serena aumento su tono unas octavas._

_-Nada, cálmate he decidido botarlo porque no sentía nada por el.- era la verdad, a medias ya que además de eso lo encontré en la cama con una zorra llamada Lauren._

_- si ese bastardo te hiciera algo debes hacérmelo saber- su comentario me molestó, quien era él para juzgar, ¿Acaso no me tenia abandonada por su novia?_

_-¡claro! Y dejaras a Tania sola para acudir en mi ayuda… no lo creo Edward, soy lo suficientemente adulta como para cuidarme sola._

_- mierda Bella solo quiero ser cortes, tú no quieres nada de mí, lo sé, no he sido un buen amigo últimamente pero déjame intentar recordar los buenos tiempos._

_- está bien. Me siento cansada, ¿quieres llevarme a casa?_

_-claro- se levanto y me tomo la mano llevándome fuera. RARO, Edward no me tomaba la mano desde hace varios años. Sospecho que el alcohol tiene algo que ver con esto._

_El trayecto era corto cuando llegamos Edward paro el auto y me miro con sus ojos de corderito._

_- Bella quiero que sepas que te extraño- dijo mi amigo- me hace falta tu compañía pero es que Tania ha estado tan ocupada que me da pena dejarla sola._

_-Ella es adulta Edward nada le pasara.-mis celos de amiga estaban saliendo a flote. Algo inesperado paso, Edward se acerco peligrosamente a mí y susurro:_

_- ¿qué debo hacer para lograr tú perdón?-rogo- Bella no puedo estar peleado contigo nos conocemos tanto el uno al otro que siento como si fueras parte de mi.- Dicho esto me plato un beso. No lo iba a negar, lo disfrute. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Él es mi amigo!_

_-¿qué haces? ¿Recuerdas? Tienes novia a la que le pedirás matrimonio pronto.-las palabras brotaron de mis labios como el agua de la tierra. Aunque realmente quería que lo olvidase. No se qué me está pasando eé es mi amigo, no quiero que esto pase ¿cierto?_

_-no lo sé Bella, me dejo llevar. He estado tan frustrado últimamente. Déjame pasar.- rogo y yo no pude negarme a su pedido._

_Subimos a mi departamento y le permití el paso no estaba controlándome, debo parar. La bebida es mala compañera lo sé pero ya no puedo controlar esto._

_-Bella por favor dame una noche luego todo será igual- supe en ese instante por su aliento que estaba ebrio. No lo pude evitar y me precipite hacia él. Mañana me arrepentiría de esto._

_flashback_

Diablos, La confusión vino hacia mí, ¿dónde me encontraba? Abri los ojos lentamente y la claridad de mi cuarto me lastimo la vista, junto a mi dormido plácidamente se encontraba un Dios griego, llamado Edward Cullen.

¡Mierda! Dormí con mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué hice?

**Eso es el primer cap. Espero que les guste creo que actualizare los fines de semana, soy nueva en est asi que pido sus opiniones y tal vez una Beta no me vendría mal. Aun no he definido como continuara pero tengo varias ideas en mi mente. Se aceptan flores y tomatazos. Besos **


	2. El día después

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría, ¡acepto tomatazos por eso! **

**Muchísimas gracias a Maleja Twihard y Naty por sus comentarios me decidieron a continuar la historia, ¡aquí vamos con el 2do capi!**

¡Mierda! Dormí con mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué hice?, me levante de un salto y en ese instante el timbre comenzó a sonar.

¿Quién rayos molesta a estas horas? Esperen… ¿Qué hora es? Miré el reloj en la mesa de luz diablos! Son las 3 de la tarde. Corrí por el recibidor y mire por la mirilla, Alice .¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... le abro o no le abro.

-Alice tengo un pequeño problema ¿puedes volver más tarde?- grité

-Bella ¿qué sucede? ¿Tienes problemas?- su cara a través del pequeño agujero de la puerta me sonreía pícaramente.

-no es nada malo, luego te explico. Gracias Ali!

-chao! Recuerda que me debes una!

Bien. Un problema menos. Ahora a despertar a Edward. Qué locura! Como se me ocurrió! Se me parte la cabeza! Corrí hasta la cocina y tome unas aspirinas, tome otras para Edward y me dispuse a entrar en la habitación. Pero en ese instante apareció en el umbral de la puerta con semblante adormilado y confundido.

-¿Bella qué sucede?- dijo, le eche un vistazo y note que no llevaba ropa, mi boca formo una perfecta o-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

No recordaba nada. Genial..

-Ed.. Edward, tapate por favor- tartamudee, inmediatamente luego de auto inspeccionarse corrió de nuevo a la habitación.

Camine hacia allí, se encontraba sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

-La arruine cierto?- dijo con voz entrecortada-¿Bella que he hecho?

-hemos hecho querrás decir- aclare. A este punto tome conciencia de mi propia desnudez y corrí a taparme con las sabanas.

-perdóname por favor, no puedo creer lo que hicimos-lloró y se me partió el corazón.

-Edward no se tu pero yo estuve consciente de lo que hice, se que está mal, no somos nada, yo no te quiero mas allá de una amistad. Pero esta hecho no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Me miro consternado y su mirada cambio de una completamente culpable a furiosa.

-¿estabas consciente? ¿Sabías? y no hiciste nada para pararme!- escupió

-oye tú no eres el único que bebió demasiado Edward me deje llevar… no me puedes reclamar nada cuando tú fuiste quien empezó!- yo también estaba enojada-

- Oh perdón me disculpo por estar borracho como una cuba! Eres despreciable lo hiciste para alejarme de Tania. Nunca la quisiste! ¿sabes? No se para que me molesto en seguir hablando Tania tiene razón eres una egoísta.- me grito sin inmutarse. Esto era demasiado, no puede decirme todo esto. Mis lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos.

-te atreves a decirme eso! ¿Tú? ¡Maldito idiota que me dejaste abandonada cuando apareció esa zorra! Vete de mi casa Edward y no regreses.

Me fui hacia la puerta de salida y le Abri esperando que se fuera.

-no te preocupes no regresare.

Cerré de un portazo y me desplome contra la puerta llorando por todo, mi vida, mi amigo, la maldita resaca! . Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando me levante de mi posición y me dirigí a tomarme una ducha, me sentía sucia.

Llore un poco mas y decidí dormir. Cuando entre a la habitación caí de rodillas frente a la cama, recordando la noche pasada y llore, tome las sabanas y las arroje al tacho decidí instalarme en el sofá del living. Luego vería como regresar sin sentir repulsión.

Esa noche me la pase llorando. Cuando por fin pude dormir los sueños poblaron mi mente. Sueños felices en los que Edward me pedía disculpas y yo le perdonaba.

Al día siguiente Alice apareció en mi casa, entro sin llamar, supongo que decidió usar la llave de emergencia. Traía consigo cafés y donas.

- eres un pequeño duende fisgón!- declare con voz patosa y una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos.

- Bella ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Parece que se hubiera desatado una guerra mundial en tu habitación y ¿Por qué no estás allí?- soltó todo eso de un solo respiro. Me comí una dona mientras ella decía esto

-Edward, Alice! Eso pasó- dije con voz entrecortada.

-¿qué tiene que ver mi primo en todo esto?- de repente la comprensión llego a ella- oh rayos! Bella dime qué no es lo que creo.

-estábamos ebrios Ali no fue consciente-no me moleste en negarlo.- bueno de hecho yo no estaba tan inconsciente.

-el está con Tania Bells ¿por qué lo permitiste?, sabes que no te quiere románticamente, o eso creo- pronuncio esas palabras con tono de reproche.

-lo sé Al, lo sé pero no sé lo que me ocurrió, me deje llevar – anuncie.- además yo tampoco lo quiero de esa manera!

- bueno perdón es que se me ocurrió que estabas mal porque no te correspondió.- en parte, pensé. ¿Qué me sucede? Edward es solo mi amigo, bueno lo era al menos.

Le conté a Alice lo que sucedió y me abrazo fuerte todo el tiempo mientras lloraba.

Acabamos llendo a almorzar en un barcito que estaba en la esquina de mi edificio.

- Tania es una zorra.- menciono en un momento- primero engaña a Ed y luego dice esas cosas de ti, mi madre lo sabía desde un principio, ella se lo advirtió a Edward pero él nunca la escucho.

Esme, la madre de Alice y tía de mi amigo, es muy sobre protectora con Edward ya que su madre falleció cuando él tenía 9 y ella se encargo de cuidarlo junto a la abuela Elizabeth que falleció hace unos años.

Pronto Alice se despidió y me dejo sola nuevamente con mis penas. Decidí olvidarme por un momento de mi deplorable condición sentimental y enfocar mi mente en terrenos más cotidianos. Limpie mi departamento, en el que vivía desde que me mude de Forks, justo abajo vivía Emmet, mi hermano mayor. Nos mudamos para estudiar ya que Seattle es mucho más cómodo. Emmet se recibió de administrador de empresas y decidió abrir su propio local, es un gran hermano. Yo por mi parte estoy por comenzar mi último semestre en la carrera de Literatura, me va muy bien ya que tengo un trabajo como asistente de profesor en las cátedras menos avanzadas. Como era lunes seguramente Emmet estaría en el local organizando todo para los martes de karaoke. Yo iba a menudo, disfrutaba de cantar.

Llame a Rose, mi mejor amiga junto con Alice y le pregunta si quería ir conmigo mañana. Me dijo que si y que Ali le había contado mi altercado con el "idiota Cullen" había decidido llamarlo así desde que empezó a salir con Tania. Me dijo además que creía que necesitaba un poco de acción después de lo de James, así que pasaría antes por casa para hacerme un make over.

Esto se pondría bueno, necesito conocer gente. O eso creo.

**Eso es todo niñas espero que les guste, quiero aprovechar para disculparme por tardar pero es que tuve unos serios problemas familiares y luego estuve deprimida por un idiota! Les agradezco nuevamente su apoyo espero que les guste. Besotes **


	3. Dándose Cuenta

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

Edward pov

- no te preocupes no volveré- mencione con dolor y me marche. No podía creer que bella me hubiera hecho esto, mi mejor amiga dejo que engañara a mi novia. Ella siempre fue tan dulce y sincera con migo, al final creo que Tania tenía razón. No todo lo que brilla es oro.

No tenía ganas de volver al apartamento que compartía con mi novia a la que había engañado, no creo que le hiciera gracia verme en este estado deplorable, no sé en qué pensaba, no me educaron de esta manera. Tome el coche y decidí conseguir cafeína. Me dirigí al Starbucks más cercano, estaban sirviendo la merienda. Llame a Jasper y le pedí que nos encontrásemos lo más pronto posible, el es psicólogo y en estos momentos necesito uno para desahogarme, además siempre supe que él es el mejor consejero, Emmet es otro caso.

Jasper y Emmet tienen mi misma edad y fuimos juntos al colegio en Forks, allí nos conocimos. Bella es la hermana de Emmet, tiene dos años menos pero es mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí una tarde que fui a jugar con su hermano. Jasper tiene una hermana gemela, Rosalie, que vive aquí en Seattle pero no habla mucho con nosotros porque no se lleva bien conmigo o Emmet, dice que somos idiotas. Y luego esta Alice, mi prima que es un pequeño duende hiperactivo, ella estudia diseño y esta por recibirse, abrirá un local de modas cuando eso pase.

Al cabo de una hora y con la cafeína circulando en mi organismo el panorama estaba mejorando y más aun cuando mi amigo llego.

-Jazz- lo llame me vio y me hizo una seña para que esperara mientras ordenaba. Trajo consigo una nueva dosis de café para mí y unos panecillos.

-Hermano ¿Qué sucede? sonabas horrible por teléfono, y de hecho luces horrible-menciono- sigues con la ropa de anoche.

-gracias Jazz, siempre tan sincero- dije en tono de reproche- tengo que contarte algo te pido que me entiendas por favor amigo.

-lo que sea Edward sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo ignorando mi reproche. Típico.

-está bien, hice algo vergonzoso de lo que me arrepiento, pero no sé cómo solucionarlo.- su perfil siempre pacifico se mostro curioso.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó- ¿paso algo anoche?

-si, o no. Lo que sucede es que no me gustan los bares, a Tania tampoco, pero era el cumpleaños del duende y como sea debía ir.

- si, lo sé, lo repites cada vez que nos arrastran a un antro así.- recordó.

-bueno el caso es que me senté con Bella a charlar pero como había mucho revuelo decidimos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo para seguir la charla.- Hice un alto para comerme los panecillos ya que me invadía un hambre voraz, maldita borrachera.

-no veo problemas en eso Edward, ella es tu amiga.-dijo confundido

-eso no es todo. El problema es que me pase con las copas y no sé como sucedió, no lo recuerdo mejor dicho, pero acabe en el departamento de bella en su cama y desnudo- dije. Y me miro aun mas confundido- soy una basura Jazz arruine todo. Le falle a Tania y en cierto punto a Bella también, aunque ella me confesó que estaba consciente, lo cual me puso furioso, ella supo siempre que lo que hacíamos estaba mal y no me paro.

Medito unos momentos y luego con su mirada tranquila me dijo

-creo que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, no hay dudas de ello, pero también creo que todo sucede por algo, si Bella hubiera estado totalmente consciente no te hubiera dejado hacer esto y si tu hubieras estado totalmente enamorado de Tania ni siquiera hubieras ido a la fiesta…

Lo que dijo me hizo reflexionar, quería a Tania, era mi novia desde hace seis años, habíamos vivido mucho juntos, pero ella siempre me ponía en la incomoda situación de elegir entre nosotros o los demás, nunca le di importancia hasta que Bella lo menciono hoy. Si de verdad me amara querría lo mejor para mí. Mis planes siempre la habían incluido, siempre quise formar una familia con ella pero ayer cuando mi mejor amiga me pregunto si le daría el anillo de mi madre, no lo sé, esa idea me pareció ridícula. Cuando tenía once y mi madre me lo entrego deseaba que ese anillo estuviera en el dedo anular de Bella, luego las cosas cambiaron y simplemente lo olvide.

-Jazz no sé cómo continuar con esto, Esme siempre me dijo que no veía futuro en mi relación con Tania, pero yo no quería escucharla, ¿cómo le digo que ya no quiero estar con ella? ¿Que no sigo sintiendo lo mismo? Hasta hace unas horas sentía que me quería casar con ella, pero los últimos acontecimientos me cambiaron la manera de ver las cosas.-dije lo ultimo totalmente angustiado.

-mira Edward es tu decisión, pero si actualmente no sientes amor por Tania, no es justo que la arrastres a una vida sin amor, a un matrimonio infeliz. No es justo ni siquiera para ti. Debes repensar lo que sucede en tu corazón. Si quieres a Tania, al menos, la dejaras ir.

Jazz tenía razón no era justo ni para mí ni para ella vivir una historia que no tenia final feliz. Era muy doloroso dejar atrás una relación tan larga y positiva pero no había forma de continuar con algo que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Me despedí de Jasper dándole las gracias y me dirigí a casa. Tengo una charla muy importante por delante

Cuando llegue Tania estaba preparando la cena. Spaguetti. Mi favorito, rayos. Me vio y corrió hacia mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me miro fijamente.

- ¿qué sucedió amor? ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche?- me miro con curiosidad.

-me quede con Emmet hasta que cerro. Y luego nos fuimos con Jazz a su casa.- mentí, no había necesidad de que supiera la verdad- lo siento Tani no me di cuenta del tiempo.

-No es nada Edward, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto al notar que no la llame amor, como lo hacía normalmente.

-no de hecho, quiero que hablemos- no quería aplazar mas la situación, me sentía pésimo mintiéndole.

-¿Qué tienes amor te ocurrió algo? Dijo preocupada

- es muy difícil decir esto Tania, no sé como explicártelo pero siento que las cosas ya no funcionan como antes.

-que quieres decir Edward- lucia confusa.

-que no siento lo mismo por ti que sentía hace años, que creo que lo nuestro no da para más.- su cara se entristeció y me dolió en el alma tener que hacerle esto.

-que es lo que dices Ed? Estábamos tan bien, creí que nosotros nos casaríamos algún día- yo también lo pensaba, de hecho.

- si Tania, yo también creía que eso era lo correcto, pero cuando me dispuse a pedírtelo, empecé a pensar y este último tiempo ha sido tan monótono, nada pasa, siento que el amor ya no es el mismo, es como si fuéramos hermanos o algo así. Ayer por ejemplo tú no quisiste acompañarme y no me importo. Ni yo me moleste en quedarme a acompañarte ni tú en ir conmigo.

Tania lloraba desconsoladamente.

-yo tenía razón me cambias por ellos, a ti no te importa nadie más que tus amigos. Yo necesitaba estudiar y ni siquiera me gustan los bares.

-no es así. Mis amigos son importantes no puedo dejarlos pero nunca te cambiaria, lo que sucede es que creo que no da para más, hemos pasado a ser amigos y nada más.

-me partes el corazón Edward… no sé porque nos haces esto, yo te amo.-dijo llorando, en ese instante sonó el timbre y me dirigí a atenderlo. En la puerta se encontraba un tipo con una rosa roja en la mano.

-hola soy Alec, esta Tania?-dijo muy contento. ¿Quién mierda era?

- si aquí esta, ¿tu quién eres?-

-un amigo, tenemos una cita, ¿eres su compañero de piso?-diablos Tania.

- de hecho soy su ex, ven te acompañare.

Tania se encontraba en el salón llorando.

-aquí está tu cita, Tania, me voy luego la seguimos…-dije monótonamente, y me marche.

**Traigo un Cap. sorpresa en compensación de la semanas que me perdí, este capi es pov Edward, quería que tuvieran su punto de vista acerca de la situación y era hora de que se enterase de Tania no?... bueno me despido.. Ojala lo disfruten… besotes!**


End file.
